


I sit beside my brother and I feel him shake

by starsngalaxys



Series: “That’s one good lookin’ family, huh?” [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bumi II has PTSD, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I took a throwaway line about Cannibals and made off with it, Other Characters Are There but Don’t Speak, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So does the Gaang, Tenzin is a good brother, they were child soldiers don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: He started to lash out, the slightest thing would make him snap. One time someone snuck up on him and their arm ended up broken.Bumi was given leave.
Relationships: Bumi II & Tenzin
Series: “That’s one good lookin’ family, huh?” [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	I sit beside my brother and I feel him shake

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get the symptoms correct, but if something should be fixed, please let me know. Also I’m imagining about a 10 year age gap between Bumi and Tenzin, with Kya somewhere in between. Tenzin in 13 in this, and Bumi is 23.
> 
> Title is from The Crooked Kind - Radical Face

It was a hard assignment. Buildings were burning and smoke clogged up his lungs. He was bleeding. The cannibals surrounded him. He was running and then he swung around and they were everywhere, and then he was fighting and blood was  _ everywhere _ . There was blood on his hands and on the ground and on his jacket and the only thought in his mind was  _ dad would be so disappointed.  _

Soon, it was over. They fell back, they got stitched up and they went to bed. He woke up screaming. He started to lash out, the slightest thing would make him snap. One time someone snuck up on him and their arm ended up broken. 

Bumi was given leave.

The day he had returned had been filled with celebration and laughter and Mom and Dad were happy and Tenzin had smiled at him and it still wasn’t enough. He tried to keep himself in check. Try to be patient, laugh at Uncle Sokka’s jokes, avoid Aunt Toph just in case. The whole night was a lie, and she would have the easiest time figuring it out. 

Around midnight, his mother insisted he went to bed. “ _ You’ve had a long day, you must be exhausted.” _

She had no idea. 

He fell into bed. He stayed up. He couldn’t sleep, he didn’t want to go back. 

Being in his childhood room was strange. It held the sort of innocence that he’d signed away on his 18th birthday. The one he feigned to placate his family. Old drawings and books filled with his teenage angst were stuffed in drawers and boxes. His first boomerang was still hung on his wall above his desk. It all seemed so distant. 

As it turns out, his body was a dirty, rotten traitor and eventually, he drifted off to sleep. 

And then there was blood. There was blood and he was surrounded and there was smoke and it was hot and he was yelling and- 

He sat up with a start. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t be back, he would rather die than be back there. What was that tip dad gave about meditating?  _ Breathe! I just need to breathe.  _

Then there was a knock on his door. Then the doorknob was turning and wait… the island didn’t have his door… 

Or his 13-year-old brother. 

Tenzin stood in his doorway, clutching a pillow to his chest with a completely expressionless face. Bumi took a stuttering breath.

“What are you doing up buddy?”

“I heard you scream.” He said quietly. He shuffled over and tossed his pillow on his brother's bed and dropped down next to it. 

“I’m alright Tenzin.” He said, trying his hand at a comforting smile.

The teenager didn’t believe him. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at his older brother. 

“ _ What’s wrong _ ?” He insisted. 

Bumi sank down onto his pillow with a sigh. “I’ve seen some rough stuff bud. Lots of bad people who want to hurt others. I deal with them.”

Tenzin looked unamused. “I’m not eight anymore.” 

Bumi laughed a little. “I know. Trust me I know. You’re getting your tattoos and everything.” 

Tenzin didn’t laugh along, not that he ever did.  _ A serious child,  _ their mother called him. He raised an eyebrow. Bumi sighed again. 

“I um… We had to go fight some bad people-“

“What did they do?”

“... they were uh, they were cannibals.”

The teen looked incredulous. “Cannibals?”

“Don’t tell Mom I told you,” he said with a wink, “well someone set fires and it got really rough. I just dreamed about it Tez, I'm fine.”

Tenzin propped up his pillow next to his brother’s and snuggled down onto it. He wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Mom and dad dream about stuff like that too. From when they were kids.”

“I know.”

“They help each other. You don’t have anyone to help you.” He looked upset. 

“Oh kiddo… don’t worry about me.” Bumi wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. The younger boy snuggled into his side. 

“Dad says I worry too much. That’s why I still have to work on meditation,” he yawned, “my mind strays.” 

“Same man. Meditation was never my thing. I should probably try to get better though,” Bumi said in a whisper, “helps with the nightmares.” 

Their conversation tapered off after a while, and they both fell into dreamless sleeps.   


* * *

When Aang woke up that morning, he immediately went to wake his oldest son. He figured that they’d have some tea and then he’d take Bumi to the city and they could spend the day together. 

He carefully slid the door open and popped his head in. He definitely didn’t expect the sight inside. 

Bumi usually slept like a polar bear dog, blankets everywhere and limbs tangled. But instead, he was curled protectively around Tenzin, who was hanging onto him like a lifeline. 

Aang figured that the trip to the city could wait.


End file.
